Annie who?
by Cindyyyyy
Summary: Read about the young little girl that one day wakes up at The Jolly Roger without no memories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Welcome to my story! For info, English isn´t my first language so pls take it easy on me if I have some spell or grammar error ;)**

**Take care!**

I looked around in the room that was made of wood. I was in a bed that smelled different and as soon as I sat up the pain in my head came.

"Oh God" I murmured and closed my eyes. It took a few minutes before it disappeared and then I instinctively got up from the bed. I heard men laughing outside, like they were drunk or something and suddenly it all shined up for me when I looked out of the window and saw ocean. Am I in a boat cabin? How did I get here? I can´t remember anything.

Suddenly someone touched the door and scared I hurried to find somewhere to hide, which of course was under the bed, silly me.

I felt myself shaking when I saw a pair of black boots from under the bed and I thought I was going to faint when he slowly bent down.

"Did you really think that I would miss checking under the bed, lass?" he said with an Irish dialect. Blue and dark eyes looked serious at me. As he hold a hand right forward I just pushed me back.

"Please take the hand lass. You can´t stay under there forever."

I took the risk and grabbed his hand and crawled up and then took a few steps back and looked at him with wide eyes. He had dark hair that was short, all the clothes he had was made of leather and I was about to scream when I saw the one of his hands was replaced by a hook.

"Welcome on board the Jolly Roger. Killian Jones to your service." he said and smiled. "But most people call me Hook."

I looked at the door that was half opened and then I ran toward it. The pain in my head was still there but I was too scared to care. When I was up on deck I suddenly stopped.

"N…No…No…" I sobbed frightened as I saw the crew looking at me and that we were far away out sea and I only saw an island far, far away. As soon as I understood that I was stuck with pirates I collapsed in someone arms and the last thing I remembered was the man with the blue eyes.

"Woah, easy little love."

* * *

Again I woke up in the cabin, this time at night as I saw the darkness outside the little window. The panic started to come and in a second I sat up but felt a hand that firmly pushed me down again.

"You need to rest lass. Just relax, I´m not going to hurt you."

Hook sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Where you from?" he asked as he handed me a glass of water and I drank up.

I was about to answer when I realized…I didn´t know.

"I…I don´t remember." I said confused.

"Well, I think you got a serious knock on your head. We found you in the water and thought you was not alive. The question is how you´d get there?"

I just looked down.

"What´s your name and how old are you?"

Two things I at least remembered.

"My name is Annie and I´m 13 years old."


	2. No memory

They had a doctor onboard the ship that took a look at my head. I had a concussion. A hard one that had took away my memories.

"You need to stay in bed for two weeks. 10 minutes fresh air per day is ok, but no more. The head is very sensitive." he said tom e as I sat at a chair in the middle of the room.

"But…But I want to go home. I can´t stay here in a bed for weeks. And what about my memory? Will it ever come back?" I said frightened.

The doctor laughed a little while the captain looked concerned.

"Little girl, I´m no psychic. I can´t tell. And regarding your home, where is it?" the doctor chuckled.

"I know it´s not here." I said and quite surprised how brave I sounded.

"Well little girl. Name one of us that don´t want to go home." He murmured and then left the cabin.

I looked with questions in my face at Killian.

"What did he mean?" I asked.

"You heard the doctor, you need to rest." He said switching subject and then gestured at the bed.

"No, I don´t want to sleep. I want you to take me back to land." I wasn´t afraid anymore. I…I felt anger because I was so confused.

"Sorry little lass. I´m the captain and as long as you´re on my ship I´ll take the decisions. And I say it´s time for you to get in bed before you lost your memory of your name."

He took my arm and dragged me to the bed and I laid down angry that I actually could feel some tiredness. He smiled at me little before he left the cabin.

* * *

The nightmare woke me up. I felt tears in my eyes and panicked when there was only darkness. I got up from the bed in the middle of the night and then walked out of the cabin and felt the fresh air. I assumed that they all slept because no one was out. I walked to the bow of the vessel and looked at the sea that was lightened up by the moon. It was all quiet. Suddenly tears came in my eyes. I felt so alone. I didn´t knew where I was from; if I had any parents or friends that was waiting for me back "home". Maybe I didn´t have family and friends. Maybe I actually really was all alone. I sat down with my head hiding in my knees and just cried until I fell asleep at the deck.

* * *

I half opened my eyes when I felt some nausea that fast grow worse and I leaned over the reel and puked and then caught. When it all was over my knees was to weak to hold me up so I was about to fell when I felt arms grabbing me.

"It´s ok, I´ve got you." I heard Killian said and slowly put me down at the deck and then bent down in front of me and took his hand and hook on my shoulder and looked at me in the middle of the night.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded tired.

"You´re cold. How long have you been out here?"

"I just wanted some air and then I kind of…fell asleep."

He looked serious at me and lifted me up in his arms and walked to the cabin and straight to the bed.

"Thank you." I said. "But I need to ask why you care about me."

"Well little love, that´s because I´m no monsters who kill children." he said and smiled. "You´re under my protection now."


	3. Row row row your boat

At the second week that morning I was at The Jolly Roger I was ok again. I had no headache or nausea. But my memories were still gone and several times I had cried for this and felt lonely. Every time Killian had comforted and telling me that I wasn´t all alone.

"Look who has decided to wake up."Killian chuckled in the sunshine.

"Good morning Hook." I said and smiled and saw that we were pretty close the island. "So this is my first day to be allowed to be up as much as I want. Can´t we go to that island?"

"Sorry lass, too dangerous." He said as the wind blew through his short hair.

"But we always sails around it. Why?"

"You ask too many questions love. Come here and I will teach you how to sail."

I walked over to Hook standing between him and the rudder.

"Rule number one." He started. "Never ever call left for left and right for right when you are aboard a ship. From now on we call left for _port_ and right for _starboard._"

"Port and starboard." I murmured.

"Correct. Now, lass, I want you to tell me where the wind comes from."

"Uhhm…From south?" I said looking up at him.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Correct. How did you know that?"

"Well…I"

"You guessed." He interrupted me.

"Yes." I confessed.

"The thing you need to figure out where the wind comes from is a compass. Look what direction is north and then you look which directions the waves comes from."

"Oh." I said a little confused.

And as Killian continued his sailing lessons I had forgot all about the mysterious island for the moment.

* * *

The days went by and I was getting tired to be on a ship the whole time. The only thing we did was to sail round and round the island. Every night we had sailed one lap. One night I felt anger of not knowing why we didn´t went to the island, and because of Hook and the crew that every time changed subject.

"Then tell me WHY it is so dangerous and WHY we can´t sail to another place then?" I almost screamed at Hook.

"Woah love, take it easy. No need for yelling." He said.

"Yes, because you don't listen to me."

"Lass, I will explain to you when you´re ready. And you´re not ready yet."

"But…"

"End of discussion." He said warning.

"FINE." I said angry and then went to the cabin and slammed the door behind me.

It was late and I went to bed trying to sleep off my anger. I once heard Hook knocked at the door, but I guessed he thought I was sleeping when I didn´t responded so he went to bed himself.

After two hours I still couldn´t sleep so I walked up on deck. Hook end the crew was asleep and nothing more than the waves sounded in the night. I looked down the reeling at the black water and suddenly I discovered the little rowboat that was tide up at the side of the ship.

"Nah-ah." I whispered to myself as the thought was in my head. "No, I can´t." Trying to convince myself. I glared at the little boat for a few minutes more and looked at the island. Maybe just for a day, and then I can go back again…and taking the consequents.

"I guess Hook is going to kill me. But it might be worth it." I said to myself and then started to cut of the ropes.


	4. The sister

I was exhausted as I arrived at the island. It was harder than I thought to row. On land my legs felt weak and I knew it was because I hadn´t been on land about 3 weeks. But after some minutes I was ready to explore the island. Or not. It was too…scary when it was all dark. I gathered leaves and then I went to sleep on the beach near the little boat.

* * *

The sun warmed my body as I woke up that early morning. The Jolly Roger was at the same place and it seemed like the pirates were still asleep.

"Time to explore the island!" I said to myself with a smile.

And so I did. I walked into the jungle and saw so much beautiful flowers, which had all rainbow colors, and plants that were in many forms. I took a sip from a rill that ran through. Delicious! I then followed the rill and heard a waterfall. I fought through some bushes and then I saw it. The paradise. A clearing in the middle of the jungle with that beautiful little waterfall that ran down in a little lake. It all shined as the sunshine reflected to the water. So beautiful!

I spent the whole day at the waterfall and when I saw that the night was about to came, I said to myself that it was time to go back and…Well…Take the consequences. I believed that Hook wasn´t happy. But I needed this. I needed to think over all that was happening to me.

* * *

I had walked around about three hours without knowing where I was.

"Damn it" I said to myself stamped the foot at the ground. I was lost and the darkness was all around me. Suddenly I realized I was pretty scared. Actually I panicked. The jungle was so claustrophobic and I started to feel trouble with my breathing. What was happening? I never had been so scared my whole life…Well, what I remembered. Suddenly I saw something coming out of the shades. It was a man but it was too dark to see his face.

"Killian?"

"Shit! Annie is that you?" I heard the man say before I passed out.

* * *

**In another world**

We heard of the place before. Storybrooke. The place with magic. Kind of lame name.

"So you really think she can be here?"

We passed the poster "Welcome to Storybrooke".

"Well little brother. We gotta try." I said and gave a fast look to Stefan.

After almost 2 months of searching, with no sign after our little sister, we couldn´t think of another place then this.

We drove through the little town and some people gave us suspicious looks. Well, I understand them. It wasn´t everyday that strangers came to visit. Why? Because only the special persons that had connections with the people from Enchanted Forest just came through. So I guess you wonder how two vampires like us, Damon Salvatore, and my brother Stefan from Mystic Falls had connections? You´ll see.

"So this guy…What his name again? Rumplestralsken?"

"Rumplestiltskin. Haven´t you read the fairytales Damon?" Stefan corrected me and I saw how he couldn´t avoid smiling.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So how are we going to find him?" I asked and suddenly feeling crave for blood. God bless the blood bags we had taken with us. Even I wouldn´t think of fed on the seven dwarves, I thought and rolled my eyes and grabbed one as I parked the car next to something that was called "Granny's".

"In this town his name is Mr Gold. He has a store named Mr Golds Pawnbroker & Antiquities." Stefan said and pointed at the map he held in his hands.

* * *

And so we arrived. _Rumplestiltskins_ creepy shop.

"Let´s go in." Stefan said and walked to the door as I throw the blood bag in the trash and then followed him through the door.

We came in and the first thing I thought was _wow._ So much…Junk.

Anyway, we didn´t see this _Mr. Gold._

"Knock knock." I called polite with my ironic voice.

No respond.

"Guess he´s not home." Stefan sighed.

We were about to leave as we suddenly heard a voice from behind.

"Can I help you?"

And there he was. The man in the fairytales…in a costume and good skin and and Scottish dialect? Really?

Stefan looked at me and then at Mr Gold again.

"Actually, yes. As we know you´re the governor of the town." Stefan said to the man behind the desk and walked to him.

"Yes I am."

"We´re looking for a girl." Stefan explained and handed him a photo.

"Never seen her before." Gold said simply.

"Well, _The dark one_. You know, I told our little sister about this place just a few days before she disappeared. And she kind of wants adventure and what place brings more adventures than this town full with fairytales characters? So we ask you again. _Where_ is she? Tell me or I rip your heart out" I said with angry voice and was now a few centimeters from his face looking seriously in his eyes.

"If you know who I am you should know better than threaten me, _vampire_." He said not even a little sign of fear.

Stefan took a hand on my shoulders and pushed me gently back.

"What my dear _brother_ want to say is that we need your help to find her. She has been gone for two months now and it´s like she has disappeared from this world. No one has seen her"

"How old is the girl?" the fairytale man asked.

"13." Stefan said.

"And what time of day did she disappeared?"

"Does that matters?" I said cocky.

"Again. What time of day?"

"At the night." Stefan answered.

The man sighed. "You´re right."

"With what?" I asked.

He looked at both of us for some few seconds.

"Your sister is not in this world."


	5. Vampires

"So you mean a shadow took our sister?" Stefan said.

"Pretty much, yes."

"And that she´s stuck in Neverland." I said.

"Yes."

"Then how do we get there?"

Gold opened a box and took out a…

"Bean." I said not very impressed.

"Not just a bean your fool. Magic bean that makes it possible to travel to different worlds." Mr Gold said. "Just think of the world you want to go to and then throw the bean on the ground and jump in."

"Just like that?" Stefan said suspicious.

"Just like that."

"And how do we get back?" I asked. "And _how_ do we know you just don´t trick us."

"First, I don´t know. Second, I guess you just have to trust me."

Stefan looked at me. He was thinking the same question. Shall we do this? There´s a big chance that we ever can come home again.

"What are we thinking? It´s our sister. We must do this Damon." Stefan said.

"Give me that bean." I said as he gave me the green thing. Before I was about to throw it to the ground, something came up in my mind.

"I´ve heard the rumors. All magic comes with a price. What price will this bring?" I asked.

"You may not survive. That´s the price. "

* * *

**Neverland. Annies POV **

My eyes opened and I could hear the waves and the wind. How did I get back to the beach? I stood up and looked around and saw two men about ten meters away from me. One with black hair and one with dark blond hair. They were drinking something from a bottle. What was it? Whine? At the morning? Suddenly the one with black hair turned around and I frightened when I saw his face. Like veins around his eyes and teeth like a wolf. Oh my god. It was definitely NOT whine. Blood. Monster. And so I screamed and then ran like an idiot.

"Not good." I heard one of the vampires say.

I don´t know how they did it but in just one sec they stood right in front of me.

"Ple…Please don´t hurt me. Please." I begged.

The one with dark hair walked at me and I knew it was over. I held my breath waiting for my death. My knees couldn´t bare me so I felled right in his arms and he…hugged me.

"Schh, we´re here now sis. Everything will be ok."

Sis? Like in `sister`?

"Who…Who are you?" I asked with shaky voice.

Both of them looked at me like I had spoken a different language. The dark-hair one had his hands on my shoulder.

"It´s us. Damon and Stefan. Don´t you recognize your brothers?" _Damon_ asked.

"No." I said. "I…I don´t. Please leave me alone."

"But we´re here to save you and take you home." Stefan said.

"I don´t remember where my home is. But it´s definitely not the same home as yours. Pl…Please let me go." I begged.

"And let you go all by yourself in that jungle and become animal food? Nah-ah. Forget it. Now when we found you we never let you go again. You´ve been gone two months and we have search everywhere for you. You stay with us."

"I don´t believe you. Leave me alone your monsters." I said with little more courage and released my shoulders from this Damon hands and started to walk backwards.

"Annie." He said with a warning tone.

"Damon, take it easy on her. It seems like she doesn´t remember anything." Stefan said. "Annie look."

He took a few steps and was standing in front of me. His blue eyes were kinder than his brother.

"I know you´re scared and confused right now. But it´s a dangerous island and we will protect you and not let you go all by yourself. Give us a chance and I´m sure you will remember us. Please." He said kind.

I looked at him and then at Damon.

"Fine." I just said.

It was a convincing speech Stefan. But I´m afraid I will be gone next morning, I thought to myself thinking of Killian and I banned myself thinking of what I really had done. I wonder if he and the crew were searching for me? Well, I hope they didn´t because I didn´t deserved it. Hook had warned me about the island and I disobeyed him. Why did I take that stupid row-boat? Why, why WHY?

I was filled with guilt and tears were behind my eyes when I walked back to the little "camp" the two vampires had settled.


	6. Hey brother

**Hey guys!**

**Have forgot to mention one thing that I´m sure you wonder. Is it the same Stefan and Damon in Vampire Diaries? The answer is yes :)**

**Thank you very much for reading and don´t be shy to leave a review ;)**

**Take care!**

* * *

I was sitting near the water looking out over the sea that hadn´t no end. Hoping that the Jolly Roger would pass so Killian would see me. All day I sat there just watching, without any ships in my sight.

"May I?" I heard Stefan ask standing next to me.

"I guess you´re going to sit even if my answer is no."

"Yep." He said and then sat on the sand.

It was quiet a minute. What did he want? Was he going to eat me now?

"Annie." He started. "Do you know what release I felt last night we found you?"

Wow. I guess he´s the more emotional of the brothers. I didn´t answer. What could I say? No I don´t know because we don´t know each other your human eating…thing!

"I know you don´t remember anything but you and I used to be best friends. As Damon is older you used to see him more as… "

"A father?" I asked.

Stefan looked like a lightened candle when I said those words. And with that I had a plan.

"Yes. A father." He said smiling.

"So… Where are our parents?" I asked sounding interested.

The smile disappeared like I had blowing out the candle.

"Dead."

Again it was silent a minute before I started the conversation.

"So… Who was I at home?"

"Well, you were a smart teenager that loved drawing, reading books and aerobic."

"Aerobic?" I asked.

"We can say dancing."

I nodded. Smart teenager that loved drawing, books and…aribic…arebox…Oh yes, _aerobic._ Never heard of that before.

"Was I close to you?"

"Very" he said.

* * *

The night came and I heard both Damon and Stefan snoring. Lovely. It was time. Under the previous day I had pretend to remember things and pretend to be interested of who I was. I even thanked them for protecting me. All those things to win a little trust so they didn´t expect me to run away.

So it was now or never. I stood up. Not a sign that they woke up. 30 seconds later I was running in the jungle. I jumped over stumps and ducked for low tree branches. When I thought I was a bit away I stopped and catching my breath. They hadn´t notice anything. I did it.

* * *

I was so tired as I had walked all night. When the sun was on its way up I just felled down on a big leave and fell asleep for some hours. When I woke up again the sun was high at the sky as it was middle of the day. It was time to keep on walking.

"First, did you think that you could sneak off a vampire?"

My body froze for a moment and then I frightened turned around.

"And second," Damon said and suddenly he was just an inch from my face. "Did you really think that we were so stupid? I know you lied all the time and maybe I should become an actor. It was way too easy to trick you that I was sleeping."

"Pl…Please don´t." I begged.

"Please-don´t-what? Hurt you? Don´t you get it, we´re siblings. We´re family. If you were a stranger and we wanted to kill you, oh believe me that you would be dead looong time ago."

Well, I guess he had one point.

"You know, I´m going to prove it." He said and than lifted me up. What was he doing?

The jungle just switched by. He ran in vampire speed.

After a while we were at the waterfall and lake I had been for 3 days ago. He put me down.

"Look in the water" He commanded me.

I did as I was told and I saw myself.

"Look at your eyes."

And so I did.

"What color do your eyes have? And look carefully."

"Blue." I said simply.

"No. Not just blue. I said, look carefully."

And then I saw it. The small green line in my eyes.

"You see it?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now, look at me and take a look at my eyes."

And in that moment I realized what his point was. He succeeded to prove it.

"You…You has the same eyes as me" I stammered.

To prove that we were related.

"Yes I have." He said.

To prove that...

"You´re my sister." He said.

I was his sister. And he was my brother. But something I didn´t understand was…

"Am I a vampire too?" I asked.

He chuckled a little for my question.

"No your not. You´re a human so don´t worry."

It was quiet a minute and I looked at Damon trying to find a reason why I shouldn´t trust him. But I didn´t find any. After all, they had not give me a sign that they were going to hurt me.

"So you´re really on my side?"

"Yes we are sweetie." He said with a calming voice. Then he gave me something. A red book.

"What´s this?" I asked.

"I found it the same night we found you. It might help you with your memories."

I opened it. It was a diary. _My_ diary.


	7. Finding pirate

_2013, August_

_Dear diary,_

_Today the school started which means that the summer is unfortunately over. Back to the reality and the boring school…And the bullies which also means back to lying to my brothers that I´m just "very clumsy"… and of course back to skipping school and do what I want. I started with that last year and no one noticed. So why would they notice this year? Well, It´s kind of risky because if Damon finds out, I´m in big trouble. If Stefan finds out…Well he´s my brother but also my best friend (only friend) so no…Not very._

_Diary, I´m invincible. I don´t get caught. But I guess sometimes I just wanted someone to notice me. I want to be special, but I´m not. My brothers are because they´re vampires. And I´m just a human. I´m just orphan-Annie with two vampire brothers. And of course the question about my parents. Who were they? I´ve tried, believe me, to ask Stefan and Damon and they have just told me that they´re dead and that they died in a car accident when I was born. They have showed me some photos of my parents. Well, I guess I have my mothers' hair. Maybe eyes. Otherwise I would think I was adopted. _

_Another question, how did my brothers become vampires? Well, after the car accident they met someone who´s name was Katherine who turned them. And now they can live forever._

_Tomorrow I´m going to skip school and go to the mall. Not shopping of course. For the first time I´m going to steal._

* * *

"Wow." I said to myself. "So I was a thief?"

The sun was on its way down and reflected with orange color at the sea that swallowed it. I knew Stefan and Damon were watching me like two hawks while they tried to fry the fish they had caught. I made my way back to them.

"I need to tell you something. The reason why I ran away yesterday."

"Yes?" Stefan said.

"But you need to promise that you want hurt anybody." I said.

They looked a little confused at each other. Damon nodded.

"When I came here I met people that took care of me and I lived on a ship for about a month. I think they are looking after me and it was them I tried to find when I ran away. I need to find them."

"And what kind of people was it?" Damon asked suspicious.

"Pirates." I answered. "I really need to find them."

"What happened? How did you get separated from them?" Stefan asked.

Shit. I can´t tell them the stupid truth.

"We were walking in the jungle…and then some natives kidnapped me."

In my head I was rolling my eyes for myself. Natives?

"And how did you escape?"

"I sneaked away at the night when they were sleeping."

Oh god, I wonder if they buy it? Well, they both nodded.

"So what captain was the crew under command?" Damon asked.

"Killian Jones. We became good friends." I mumbled.

Suddenly their faces were very serious. Maybe chocked? And once again they looked at each other. But this time with a question on their faces.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Not at all." Stefan said like he was suddenly waking up from daydreaming.

"Then what do you say? We find Killian and then he will for sure take us home." I said.

They looked at each other again. They were hiding something.

"Please tell me what´s wrong."

"Nothing. We start tomorrow finding our dear pirates." Damon said with a smile.

* * *

_September 2013_

_Dear diary,_

_Today all went wrong. I got caught with the stealing and for the first time I was in a cell. Kind of scary. Actually very creepy. But you can´t compare it with Damons anger. Oh god. And can you imagine that when we came home from prison it became worst. Why? Because the school suddenly called and told him all about me skipping classes. And what more? Yeah, that my teachers were worried for me because I didn´t have any friends. Again, can you imagine? All shit at the same time. Oh god what Damon scolded me. Even Stefan was really pissed. So now I´m grounded like forever. Good job Annie, everybody hates you. And now I´m sitting here crying after my parents. Parents that I barely met. I wonder how it feels to having a mother. It must be wonderful. A mother that you always could give you advise about girl stuff and that comforts you if something bad has happened. Or a father that you always feel safe with and protect you no matter what. Sometimes I dream I´m a little girl again and that I have a mother and a father. But it is two completely different persons compared with my parents at the photo. _

* * *

The plan was to walk at the beach around the island so we first could find the Jolly Roger. And of course was it a really hot day at the beach. God bless shoes!

"Are you sure this will work? We have walked since sunset and with no sign of a pirate ship." Stefan said.

"They´re somewhere around this island." I said. They must be, I thought as my grip of my diary hardened.

But the longer we went I began to lose my hope. Maybe they had just sailed away and leaving me.

"Ok. That´s enough. We stay here for the night." Damon said as the sun was on its way down.

"No we can´t stay now. I´m sure we will see the ship soon." I protested.

"We stay here. End of discussion." Damon said.

I sighed.

"Come on. We can´t give up…"

And then suddenly something grabbed my two arms and I was in the air.

"Annie!" Both Stefan and Damon yelled.

But before I yelled back to them I was already far away from them and when I looked up it was…It was a shadow!

He flew down again, in the jungle and then at a…camp full of kids in my age? Are you kidding me? The shadow dropped me down right in front of a boy with greens clothes. And his age? Maybe 16 or 17.

"Ah, Annie. Finally we meet." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Haven´t you heard of me? They call me Peter Pan. May I, even if it´s kind of late, welcome you to Neverland. The land without time."

The land without time? What?

"You look confused. Well, let me explain the words. It means that you can´t age here."

Oh.

"How do you know about me?"

"Well Annie, it was me, or technically my shadow, who brought you here." Pan said. "Enough of questions. Take here to the cages."

The shadow grabbed my arms again and flew me to a cave at the sea. It was a big hole and then a big cage in the middle. He throw me in it and then he disappeared.

"Lass?"

A release came through my body as I heard the familiar voice. I turned around.

"K…Killian!"

He caught me in his arms and I smelled the safe smell of rum and sea. Then I started to cry like a baby.

"Schh lass, schh. I´m here now." He comforted and I felt somehow so safe.


	8. Flashbacks and present

**Hello readers,**

**Hope my story´s not too confusing and that you don´t get lost. Just wanted to say thanks for reading, here comes**

**a new chapter :)**

**Take care!**

* * *

**Flashback, Damon Pov**

I was on my way to police station. And I was PISSED. When did she become a thief? And how?

I stepped out of the car and walked in at the building and right away to the reception.

"Name?" the man behind the disk asked.

"Damon Salvatore. I´m here for Annie Salvatore." I said.

The overweight man started to look in his paper.

"Hmm." He murmured. "Stealing, running from police officer…"

"Bla,bla,bla, yes it´s her." I said and then started to look in his eyes to compel him. "Now, I have pay the boil and you can tell the guards to let her out."

The man froze when he looked in my eyes and then he called the guards as I compelled him to do.

About 5 minutes later a guard came with Annie. He locked up the handcuffs she had. Annie didn´t dare to look at me and I saw that she had cried as the mascara was like lines under her eyes. I actually, for a moment, felt sorry for her.

She went straight out of the building. I ran after her and took one hand at her shoulder and turned her around.

"Hey." I said surprisingly tenderly and pulled up her chin so she looked me in the eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I guess." She said.

And I hugged her although I felt anger inside me. But she first needed to know that she could be safe with me before I yelled the hell out of her. When Annie used to be sad, she always wanted to cry by herself and she always thought no one heard her. This time was different. She was scared and she now cried in my arms.

"Schh, Annie. Everything will be ok. You´re out now and with me." I comforted. "Lets go home."

* * *

When we came home she ran upstairs.

"Oh no. Not so fast." I said and used my vampire speed and was right in front of her. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. I sighed and picked it up as I walked downstairs and dragged Annie with me to the kitchen.

"Yeah." I answered as I pointed at a chair to Annie that sat down with a nervous look on her face.

"Is this Damon Salvatore?" The woman voice asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Hello, this is Jane Erikson. The principal at Annie's school."

"Hello." I said having a bad feeling.

"Well, the reason why I call is because that Annie's teacher are worried. Last school term she missed ten classes and she was also gone from school today. Is everything ok at home?"

"SHE SKIPPED SCHOOL!?"

I sighed in frustration and Annie was suddenly pale like a ghost.

"I mean, I didn´t know. I will talk to her right away. It will make sure it will never happen again." I said in a more controlled voice. "Thank you for calling."

"Before you hang up, Mr Salvatore, there´s one more thing." She said fast.

"Yes?" I said wondering how this could be worse.

"We have discovered some bullies that have caused much trouble for some of our students. And Annie has been one of the victims. That must be why she have skipped school."

And suddenly I became to think of the bruises she sometimes had come home with. The one she blamed of her own clumsiness. How could I been so naive?

"I will handle it Mrs Erikson." I said. "Thank you for calling."

"Anytime Mr Salvatore. Good luck."

I hang up, looking down for a minute and then at Annie.

"I think you know it was the principal." I started.

She nodded and she was still pale.

"Why Annie? Why?"

She didn´t answered.

"Answer me. NOW." I yelled.

She looked with her scared blue eyes at me.

"Because…because…" she sobbed.

Oh no, I was not going to fall for the crying.

"Because what?"

"I don´t know." She said.

"Well…Maybe I do." I said with a calmer, but still angry voice. "You had been bullied."

"No I…" she started. "Well ok… yes. Happy now?"

"Oh no, don´t show that attitude young lady." I warned.

She became quiet. And I counted to ten to let my anger go away a bit. Suddenly she started to spoke again with a pained voice.

"They use to hit me and kick me at the ground. The reason why I skipped school was to take more time to draw and other things just to forget and flee. The stealing was just something stupid that came up in my head. I promise to never do it again."

I walked and crouched next to her where she sat at the chair. And again I sighed.

"You´re grounded for two weeks for skipping school and the stealing."

She nodded like it wasn´t news. My voice softened.

"You know you could always come to me when something is wrong. Promise to do that next time."

She nodded and I saw a teardrop rolling down from her eyes. I hugged her, comforted and soft hushed her. It had been a long day.

* * *

**Present time**

"Annie!" I yelled as I saw the black devil fly up in the sky with my sister and then we saw that he fast flew in at the jungle.

"Come on. We saw where they flew. Lets go." Stefan said and we used our vampire speed straight in to the jungle.

* * *

**Annies Pov**

"I can´t believe it´s you." I said to Killian as I almost choked him with my hug.

"It´s good to see you little love." He said and smiled.

"How did you get here? Where´s the crew?" I asked and we released from each other.

His face became serious.

"They were sent by a portal somewhere with the ship. I don´t know where they are. I´ve been here for two days now." He said.

"A portal?"

"A magic bean that opens a portal that can take you to different worlds." He said

Wow.

"My turn lass. What happened to you? Why did you disappear?"

Oh no, there it comes again. Please brain, give me a good lie, give me a good lie.

"Some boys kidnapped me and stole the row-boat. I succeeded to ran of and was in the middle of the jungle a few days before the shadow found me and brought me here."

I decided to not tell about my brothers. Not now.

"Did the shadow brought you here too?" I asked.

"No. The lost boys."

"The lost boys?" I asked. "The boys that was with this Peter Pan?"

"Yes." He answered with a question on his face. "I guess you´ve met the devil boy."


End file.
